


Romulan Coffee

by NewbSombrero



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, I’m so sorry, I’ve had to put some pretty fucked up tags on my fics before, and no one else had done this yet, but this is the first one I’ve actually felt bad about, so I felt compelled, thats the fic y’all, there were too many memes about these two right away, which of course means implied incest, why are there as many fics in that first tag as there are?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: Narissa gets home from her Zhat Vash training, and Narek is waiting to welcome her home.
Relationships: Narissa/Narek (implied)
Kudos: 11





	Romulan Coffee

As Narissa passed the shaipouin, a familiar face appeared in the window. By the time she got around to the back of the house, Narek was already opening the door. She did a double take. “I must have the wrong house.”

“Brother,” Narek laughed, before wrapping Narissa in a warm hug. “Oh, I missed you so much.”

Narek led Narissa into the kitchen. “I waited up all night for you.”

“It’s a long way from Aia, you know.” He didn’t know, but when he eventually underwent his own training, he would learn. 

Narissa noticed a familiar smell and leaned toward its source on the counter beside the red can with a depiction of a golden mountain. “Ah, real coffee.” She poured some for both Narek and herself. 

“I brought you something from far away.”

“Really?”

Narissa handed Narek a gift wrapped box with an adhesive backed red bow on it. Inside was a little puzzle box that would surely keep him entertained. 

“Oh.” Narek examined the box for a moment, seeming disappointed. Then his eyes lit up as he pulled the bow off the box and put it on Narissa’s shirt.

Narissa looked down at the bow. “What are you doing?”

“You’re my present this year.” 

For the first time in a long time, Narissa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the best part of waking up is folger’s in your cup~~


End file.
